1. Field
This disclosure relates to a positive electrode for a rechargeable lithium battery, a method of preparing the same, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Lithium rechargeable batteries have recently drawn attention as a power source of small portable electronic devices. They each use an organic electrolyte solution to thereby have a discharge voltage that is at least twice or more than a comparable battery using an alkali aqueous solution, and accordingly have high energy density.
This rechargeable lithium battery is used by injecting an electrolyte into a battery cell including both a positive electrode including a positive active material that can intercalate and deintercalate lithium, and a negative electrode including a negative active material that can intercalate and deintercalate lithium.
When a positive electrode is fabricated by using carbon nanotubes as a conductive material, the high conductivity of carbon nanotubes improves conductivity of the positive electrode, thereby improving battery characteristics.
However, referring to Korean patent laid open No. 2009-0053192, since carbon nanotubes are coated on the surface of an active material using an agglomeration phenomenon according to the pH in an aqueous solution, the positive active material needs to be inevitably adjusted regarding the pH in the aqueous solution. In addition, moisture remaining on the active material or on carbon nanotubes thereon may be decomposed inside a battery containing the active material and deteriorate safety of a battery.